


Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Behind the Mask

by 21Black30Butterfly30



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Flirting, Bad Ideas, Big Brothers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, But no idea what, Crack, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Family Secrets, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Identity Reveal, If you only read one work by me, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Meet the Family, No Plot/Plotless, OTP Feels, One Big Happy Family, Orihara Izaya-centric, Out of Character, Please Kill Me, Protective Older Brothers, Read, Secrets, Shizaya - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing, Song Lyrics, Sweet, To Be Edited, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21Black30Butterfly30/pseuds/21Black30Butterfly30
Summary: One day… One enemy... One song…That was all it took for the mask to fall for just a moment.Izaya Orihara has shown who he truly is. And now, Shizuo Heiwajima is ready to go through with his feeling towards a certain Informant of Shinjuku. But this was after seeing something before the show even began!Will this one performance bring hearts together?Song: Heathens by Twenty One Pilot





	Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic.（＾ω＾）Funny thing is... the one that I started first has not been completed since I had a writer's block (• ε •). Plus, it’s way longer than this one. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ So... I wrote this one because I got the idea from a daydream while listening to the song. (─‿‿─)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> °\\(^▿^)/°

 

** ~~_____________________________________~~ **

**~[Heathens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pnu4GuOVwbk) ~**

**~~_____________________________________~~  **

 

Today was definitely a very weird day in Ikebukuro. Why? Well- let’s just say it all started with a certain informant…

 

** ______ **

 

Izaya dashed down the crowded streets. His usual smirk replaced by a frown as his eyes darted around, carefully searching his surroundings.

 

“Why did I accept to do this?” Izaya muttered to himself.

 

He understood they all wanted to help him, but that didn’t stop him from worrying.

 

As he hurried to his destination, a commonly known blond (the man he had a certain attraction to but would deny if anyone asked) caught sight of him.

 

“IZAYA-KUN!” the man screamed.

 

The raven sneered in annoyance. He had no time for this! (Even though he wished that the blond would love him back) Taking a deep breath, Izaya turned to face the Beast of Ikebukuro.

 

His response was not one the ex-bartender nor anyone would have ever expected from him.

 

“Not now Shizuo.”

 

At hearing his full name and not the stupid nickname, the bodyguard froze. Had it been any other situation, he would have certainly engraved the way his name sounded as it fell from those peached color lips.

 

But the tone was wrong, and his expression that of a person ready to go to war.

 

Something was wrong with his flea but he didn’t know what. He was worried even if he didn’t want to admit it.

 

‘ _Did someone do something to him?_ ’ he growled at the thought of someone hurting the informant. He shook his head, _‘I hate him and nothing more... I shouldn’t care if something happens to him._ ’ But he was lying to himself,  and the thing was- he knew why.

 

Shizuo Heiwajima was in love with his enemy.

 

His head projected images of the raven. Each showing the smaller man’s lovely figure, soft skin, and...oh those kissable lips.

 

The ex-bartender shook the images away, scolding his mind for bringing such thoughts in a public place. His blood went cold. What if the man of his affection had noticed!?

 

Talking about Izaya, it appeared he had already made his escape- disappeared into the crowded.

 

Shizuo looked around frantically trying to locate him but saw no trace. He didn’t even smell the man’s intoxicating scent. It was as if he had been swallowed by the earth. Sighing the blonde walked away.

 

**______**

 

Hours had passed.

 

The sun was setting, and slowly the shadows took over the city. The night would reign over those who lived in the darkness. Evils that dared not work in the light of day emerged from their hideaways. Watching over as it all unfollowed was the moon and stars, silent witnesses to the sins of man.

 

The silver giant along with is smaller companions waited patiently.

 

Soon, everything would begin...

 

**______**

 

Shizuo was with Tom at that moment. They were heading towards Russian Sushi after a day of hard work (the bodyguard still hadn’t forgotten Izaya, and was still on the lookout for him).

 

It was then that his eyes caught sight of him, just as he and his friend and bossed passed from the other side of the street.

 

Only a small crowd still occupying the dark streets

 

He was wearing his usual coat and looked like his usual pretty self which was illuminated by the bright light of a streetlamp. But the thing that caught the bodyguard attention was that unlike usual, he was not alone.

 

With the raven was a small group of people Shizuo had never seen before in the city.

 

A raging fire engulfed the blond, burning at his fingertips as is threatened to spill out.

 

It was not because the informant was conversing with people. It wasn’t even that he actually seemed to be friends with them- if that was even possible.

 

No.

 

It was because of how close one of the guys in the group was to him. Not to say, the guy had an arm over Izaya’s shoulder. And none of them seemed to care!

 

Not even Izaya himself, on the contrary, he seemed quite comfortable with it.

 

Shizuo growled, ‘ _How dare he touch Izaya like that!?_ ’

 

Instantly he froze. His true feelings for the raven were surfacing.

 

Too bad the informant hated him.

 

He scowled and turned to leave. Shizuo couldn't bear witness to Izaya being affectionate with someone that wasn’t him. It shattered all the dreams he had of them getting over their onimosity and being together.

 

Before he could get far though, the scrambling of the crowd caught his attention.

 

A large group of people (which appeared to be a sort of gang) walked up to the informant’s group.

 

The group parted and the boss stepped forward. He grabbed a hold of Izaya’s and yanked the red-eyed around to face him.

 

“Well well well… If it isn’t the Informant of Shinjuku. Seems like you made it after all. Are you still planning to play the hero even though every single one of them wants you dead?” The man’s eyes fell on the people behind the raven, all silently waiting behind him.

 

“Did you really pay them-” he pointed at Izaya’s companions “-to fight against me and my gang? I had heard you didn’t fight your own fight, but this is just too much!” the bossed stepped forward and continued, speaking just above a whisper. “But maybe you told them…then again...” a pause “... You wouldn’t risk dropping that silly facade and losing control of the underground. You wouldn't want it to get mixed with the life of these, oh so innocent people.”

 

Before Izaya could respond the gang leader turned to the people behind Izaya. “I’ll pay you twice- Nah, three times what he’s paying you-”

 

“Shove it you prick!” one of the guys in Izaya’s group snarled.

 

“Yeah! Like we need to be paid to help a friend!” a girl snapped.

 

Now the scene had gained the attention of the few people on the street- and to say they were surprised didn’t even cover it. Their mouths hanged open.

 

‘ _Izaya Orihara had friends!?_ ’

 

“Ha! If you guys are his friends, then you are either oblivious or stupid!” he turned to Izaya cackled wickedly. “I’m gonna destroy you and your small group of friends! Killing you is the objective, but knocking some sense into these kids is just like killing two birds with one shot.”

 

Izaya smirked “Now now Mortem… there’s no need for violence!” After having kept silent over the gang leader's little speech, the informant finally spoke. “After all… I only need to overwhelm you to defeat you.”

 

The raven took a step back and then he did something those who didn’t know him had ever expected him to do or even be capable of doing. He opened his mouth… (Yes, Indeed no one had expected him to open his mouth, impressive! :p )

 

And broke out in song~

 

**_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ **

 

The raven’s group of friends formed a line behind him and crossed their arms and a grin on their face.

 

**_Wait for them to ask you who you know_ **

 

Sure it was a silly thing to used to defeat one’s enemy… but, they really didn’t want to have a physical fight. Too stressful and they really didn’t want to deal with the authorities.

 

**_Please don't make any sudden moves_ **

 

So what better way than a sing off?

 

**_You don't know the half of the abuse_ **

 

With people...

 

**_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ **

**_Wait for them to ask you who you know_ **

 

Lots and lots of people...

 

**_Please don't make any sudden moves_ **

**_You don't know the half of the abuse_ **

 

All of a sudden, as Izaya continued singing, people from the crowd stepped forward.

 

**_Welcome to the room of people_ **

**_Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_ **

**_Docked away_ **

 

Slowly but swiftly the people that had stepped forward grouped behind the original that was still lined up behind the red-eyed man. They all looked ready to fight.

 

**_Just because we check the guns at the door_ **

**_Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_ **

 

The group kept growing as Izaya sang, the voices of the people behind him joining his. And as it did, fear passed through the eyes of the gang as well as the people that were clueless to what was happening.

 

**_You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you_ **

 

Many voices became one, singing together in synchrony. They became one as the song continued.

 

**_You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you_ **

 

A whisper in the distance alone. But a roaring storm together.

 

**_You'll think, how'd I get here, sitting next to you?_ **

 

Shizuo only stood in awe admiring the voice of the man he said to hate, but secretly loved. His attraction toward him slowly grew and he fell in love all over again.

 

If only Izaya would give him a chance. If only the raven loved him as much as he loved him.

 

**_But after all I've said, please don't forget_ **

 

Swiftly, the singing man put his hands together as if praying. His voice strong, clear, and beautiful. People recorded as he continued. This would definitely be a day to remember.

 

**_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ **

 

The gang leader and his people trembled in fear. That’s when it happened. The group had stopped growing and raised their hands to heavens.

 

**_Wait for them to ask you who you know_ **

**_Please don't make any sudden moves_ **

**_You don't know the half of the abuse_ **

 

The people dropped their arms and started to hold hands with those within the group. They didn’t care who it was, they took the hands of the people closest to them. And then, they looked forward…

 

**_We don't deal with outsiders very well_ **

**_They say newcomers have a certain smell_ **

 

 

Almost as if they were waiting for something.

 

 

**_Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention_ **

**_They say they can smell your intentions_ **

 

‘Izaya…’ was all that ran through Shizuo’s head.

 

**_You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you_ **

 

‘Shizuo…’ mimicked Izaya’s own thoughts.

 

**_You'll have some weird people sitting next to you_ **

 

‘Izaya.’

 

**_You'll think "how did I get here, sitting next to you?”_ **

 

‘Shizuo.’

 

**_But after all I've said, please don't forget_ **

 

The people behind Izaya then started to whisper together. Coming out as one voice…

 

**_(Watch it, watch it)_ **

**_(Watch it)_ **

 

Izaya turned his head and smiled at the one behind him. It was a true smile.

 

Shizuo seeing this grew jealous, he wanted Izaya to give him the same smile. He wanted it so bad he would sell his soul to get it. He clenched his teeth ‘ _Damn it Izaya! I love you! Why the fuck can’t we just get over this stupid onimosity!?_ ’

 

**_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ **

 

The raven loved Shizuo, and as he sang he couldn’t help but picture his face. And he had a plan.

 

**_Wait for them to ask you who you know_ **

 

He had observed his enemy, and crush, for a while and had caught something.

 

**_Please don't make any sudden moves_ **

 

Hopefully, his deduction was correct. He wanted this to work out.  

 

**_You don't know the half of the abuse_ **

 

Shizuo wanted to hold the smaller man in his arms. How could he have been so stupid? All this time hiding his love with hate. Izaya had never feared him. No matter what he did he always came back. And now he may have lost him to that man that had held him before his amber eyes not long ago.

 

**_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ **

**_(Watch it)_ **

**_Wait for them to ask you who you know_ **

**_(Watch it)_ **

**_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ **

**_(Watch it)_ **

**_Wait for them to ask you ~~~~who you know_ **

 

As if the deities had heard his cries of lamentation- Izaya looked towards him and sent him a smile. The blond felt his heart beat faster and the familiar burning feeling. But this time he wasn’t. He was in love and he smiled back at Izaya who seemed to brighten at the response.

 

Izaya continued singing still looking at him.

 

**_Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed_ **

 

The black haired man walked past the gang and walked towards him.

 

**_I tried to warn you just to stay away_ **

 

He came to a stop in front of him.

 

**_And now they're outside ready to bust_ **

 

Then, he reached for his hand.

 

**_It looks like you might be one of us_ **

 

The song reached its end~

 

Shizuo took Izaya’s hand and pulled him towards him gaining a gasp from the smaller man. Gently he grabbed his chin and lifted it so he could see his face. His eyes fell on his perfect pink lips, lips which had fantasies about tasting before.

 

Not capable of resisting he bent down and kissed the raven.

 

It was better than expected. Once their lips had connected, he felt electricity running through his body. Izaya tasted so sweet and heavenly. His lips were so soft.

 

He felt Izaya kiss him back and deepened the kiss. Hungrily he asked for entrance which the informant gave willingly. A moan escaped the smaller man causing the blond to growl.

 

Suddenly there was a scream.

 

Shizuo and Izaya ripped apart to see what the commotion was all about.

 

Then the leader of the gang attacked a little girl near him.

 

Without a second thought, Izaya acted.

 

With a couple of swift movements, he restrained Mortem before he even reached the girl.

 

The girl's mother then came forth and thanked him before picking up her child. Those present stared still unable to believe that none other than the Informant of Shinjuku, Orihara Izaya, had saved someone.

 

Some of the participants of the sing-off bounded the leader’s gang members, leaving the red-eyed man to observe.

 

Shizuo walked towards Izaya the boss was left in a very uncomfortable position.

 

Said man turned, taking Shizuo’s hand he guided then toward the now large group of people.

 

“Shizu-chan, I’d like you to meet my family. We aren’t all actually blood-related but we still are family.” Izaya spoke.

 

It appeared they had caught someone’s attention because the man that had his arm around Izaya earlier stopped in front of the bodyguard. The man looked at Izaya making Shizuo scowled in clear distaste.

 

The man laughed at the expression, looked Shizuo over, and nodded. “I approve of him,  _little brother,_ ” the man grinned making sure to emphasize the ‘little brother’ part.

 

Shizuo was confused. “Brother?” he asked. Seeing his confused expression Izaya nodded.

 

“Shizu-chan meet by big brother Shinichi Orihara. Shinichi, meet Shizu-chan,” Izaya introduced them.

 

“Nice to meet you Shi-zu-chan. Now listen… Break my brother's heart and I will ruin your life! Understood!?” Shinichi asked clearly unafraid of the Beast of Ikebukuro.

 

Shizuo nodded a bit scared.

 

It wasn’t like he was planning on doing that. On the contrary, he was already making plans to make Izaya his for the rest of their lives. He smiled and pulled his flea into a hug by his waist.

 

Izaya Heiwajima, It had a nice ring to it.

 

**______**

 

The next day, rumors spread.

 

Izaya and Shizuo had agreed to keep up a facade, so thankfully the truth didn’t get out.

 

And with that, we have concluded this story.

 

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's bad... but please don't hate me! (╯︵╰,)
> 
> (ಥ_ಥ) I TRIED! I AM SORRY IF IT DOES MAKE SENSE! I DON'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! Please forgive this bad author... (╥﹏╥)
> 
>  
> 
> The Original Version is in [ Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/104142333-evil-semblance)
> 
> **Edit: Gosh! I have no freakin clue why I even wrote this. It must have been the high of the moment! Having never been capable of writing a one-shot (they somehow end up becoming freaking books) I decided to write. But legit-legit this shit is crack. IT'S SO CRINGY! I couldn't even read through it! How I mean... THIS IS MY FREAKING WORK! ...uhh... Hopefully, I never write like this again ( >‿◠)✌ **


End file.
